


The restaurant

by clasprea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clasprea/pseuds/clasprea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Scully introduces a nice guy to her daughter, what will Mulder do? MSR</p>
            </blockquote>





	The restaurant

THE RESTAURANT

DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, Mrs. Scully and the Lone Gunmen characters are property of Chris carter and 20th Century Fox.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1) I'm Italian, so sorry if my story contains some language mistakes. Please notify me about these errors and I'll correct them immediately.  
2) You can imagine that this story takes place during season 7, but if you want it could have happened even before.  
3) This is the translation of an old story written in Italian. I've also changed a few lines. You can find even the original Italian sotry here on  
4) Read&Review!

\- Hello Dana, darling! - said Margaret Scully to her daughter Dana.  
\- Hi Mom... - said Dana with much less excitement. She hated those stupid visits to her mother, because every time Margaret took the opportunity to remind Dana every little mistake she had made during her whole life. Not to mention all her relatives, who would have dealt with an air of superiority mixed with compassion. Compassion because Dana was not yet married, and because her work was regarded by all his family ill-suited to a woman.  
\- Sit down dear, have a cookie! - Scully's mother said.  
\- Thanks - said Dana.  
\- Dana, I invited here today the son of some old friends, a colleague of your father and his wife. You'll see immediately that you will get along well, is such a good boy! - Margaret was very excited that her daughter could meet a handsome young man, a family friend, certainly a good match. She made sure they came out together that evening, perhaps at a nice restaurant in Washington.  
"Oh no" thought Dana "another suitor". Dana did not understand why, but an image immediately crossed her mind: was the image of her colleague Fox Mulder. They had been working together for seven years. At the beginning they couldn't stand each other, but over time they became great friends. Or maybe something more. Dana realized that her mother looked at her and therefore silenced all the voices she heard in her head. - Well Mom, when he arrives you'll introduce...-.  
\- Actually he is here already! Rupert, come, dear! - Scully's mother invited the young man to come with a wave of his hand.  
\- Very pleased to meet you, my name is Rupert Redford - he was a handsome young man, showed more or less 35 years and held out his hand to Dana.  
\- My pleasure, Dana Scully - Dana replied politely.  
Dana and Rupert continued talking for the whole afternoon. When evening came, Dana said it was time for her returning to Washington. Then Maggie Scully interjected.  
\- Dana, Rupert has never seen Washington, why don't you take him for a ride? - Suggested the woman.  
\- I don't know, Mom, maybe Rupert has better things to do ... - Dana tried to exit a situation that was becoming too embarrassing for her.  
\- No, I had nothing planned for tonight. We could go to Washington, I would offer a good meal - Said Rupert, seraphic.  
\- Um ... ok ... let's go to Washington ... I'll show you the city ... and then we'll have dinner together - said Dana, now trapped.

\- Come on, admit you like Scully! - Langly said, laughing.  
\- You finish taking the piss out! - Mulder said a bit annoyed.  
\- But we are just joking!- said Frohike.  
\- Shut up, you drool over her! - Byers retorted The four were at the LoneGunmen headquarters, the group founded by Byers, Frohike and Langly. They were old friends of Fox Mulder and had helped in solving many cases.  
\- Guys, why don't you leave your den just for one time? - asked Mulder - for one night we could go and have fun. I know a good place to eat...

\- Please, sit down - said the waiter to Dana and Rupert - what are you going to take? -  
\- Actually we have not looked at the menu yet... - Rupert said.  
\- Then I shall come back shortly - and the waiter walked away.  
Scully reached out to take the menu and Rupert did the same thing. The hands of the two touched. In that same instant the Lone Gunmen and Mulder and made their entrance into the restaurant. In the meanwhile Scully was embarrassed and looking at Rupert, while the young man even took his hand! Mulder saw the entire scene and stood like petrified.

Scully turned and saw her partner with an expression of deep disappointment on his face. Mulder could not believe his eyes. His colleague and best friend went out with another man, and he knew nothing about that! Unable to bear the vision any longer, he immediately left the room.

\- Sorry Rupert, I have to go to the toilette, I'll be back in a second - Scully got up and went behind Mulder.

\- Mulder, wait! - shouted Scully.  
Mulder walked on without turning.  
\- Mulder, please, listen to me! -  
\- What do you want? - Fox's voice was icy.  
\- That's not my boyfriend. My mother introduced him to me just a few hours ago, I've never seen him before today!-  
\- Ah, I see you have not lost time. Maybe tonight you would have invited him to your house and then who knows ...-  
\- Mulder no, now now you're doing me wrong! what kind of person do you think I am? I thought you were my friend. I thought you knew me! I thought I can blindly trust you!-  
\- Enough! Leave me alone! - snapped Mulder.  
\- But do you care so much? I'm not your girlfriend! I have no commitment to you! But I don't want you to hate me ... I really care about you ...-  
\- Why then you ignore all my attempts to get close to you? - Mulder realized he had to try, or he would lose Scully forever.  
\- Mulder, I'm afraid, why you don't understand? -  
\- Afraid of what? -  
\- Afraid of losing you... Afraid that one day you could never return from a mission ... and I'll lose my reason for living ...-  
\- But why are you telling me that and then go out with other men? -  
\- My mother forced me into this... I did not want to hang out with him, all the time I did nothing but thinking of you! - Tears were now forming in Scully's eyes.

\- Scully...forgive me. I attacked you without knowing what was going on ... I don't want to fight with you ...- Mulder had now lost all his anger.  
\- So ... peace? - Scully held out his hand to Mulder.  
\- Peace! - Mulder took a step forward. Once near her, took her gently in his arms and kissed her deeply.

THE END


End file.
